The Child of the Prophecy
by ilyperceusjackson
Summary: What if Thalia didn't join the Hunt? What if she decided to become the child of the prophecy? To have to face Kronos or even Luke. This is a turn on the story that changed thew plot starting in the end of The Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I said in my first story, Joining the Hunt, that I had an idea for a second story. Well here it is. If you read my first story you may notice that some of the thoughts, paragraphs, and/or sentences are the same. The first two paragraphs are exactly the same. Also, all of the dialogue in the first two paragraphs is directly from the book, so if you notice grammatical errors or things that don't make sense in those paragraphs it is not my fault.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters in this chapter.**

**The Child of the Prophecy**: Thalia's POV

Artemis said "Annabeth is right. Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoë Nightshade, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

That is when it clicked. She will ask me to become a Hunter. That way, I will stay fifteen forever and will not have to be the child of the prophecy. I will not have to face Luke or Kronos and make the final decision.

When she said this I was confident in what my response would be. I will join the Hunt and Percy will be the child of the prophecy.

I heard Percy and Annabeth having a conversation, but didn't hear any thing they were saying. I was caught up in my own thoughts.

There are so many thoughts running through my head. Luke. Kronos. Immortality. Power. Did I really want to be the child of the prophecy? No. I definitely did not.

I will never have to face Luke. I know that if I face him I will get lost in his deep blue eyes and obsess over his sandy hair. I will get distracted and he or someone else will take advantage of that. I can not let that happen.

I want the power of immortality. My fatal flaw: power. I can have more power. I can be immortal.

I won't have to face Kronos or make the final decision. The decision, the decision to overturn Kronos and, from what I understood of the prophecy, sacrifice myself.

_A single choice shall end his days._ Can I make the choice to kill myself? I am not sure. Should I take the risk of not being able to? And cause the fall of Olympus.

Then I realized I can't let myself back away. I can't be weak and give in to the power. Most importantly: I can not let Kronos get any stronger.

The longer it takes to be fulfill the prophecy, the stronger Kronos gets. He must be stopped!

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?" Artemis asked me.

I took a few moments to process what I was about to say, then began "I would love to join the Hunt, but I cannot." She was shocked, but I continued. "I'm sorry and appreciate the offer, but Kronos must be stopped. The more time passes the stronger he gets. We must stop him now, before he gains full form and strength."

My father stood up and said "My daughter, it is a wise and difficult thing you are choosing to do. Consider well."

"Father, I need no consideration. I know what I must do. I will do it no matter what or who I may face."

Hermes then stood up and spoke to me. "Thalia, I have seen your feelings for my son Luke. Are you sure that if you face him in battle you can do what is needed?"

I took a deep breath before responding. "Hermes, I have given that much thought, and the truth is I don't know. I know, there is no way I can kill him, but I doubt he could kill me, either. We have known each other for many years and I am positive our friendship will save me."

"You can never be sure." That was all he said in return. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew I would have to face Luke, and that Luke would have a tragic death. I almost cried at the thought. Luke: my first and closest friend, apart from Annabeth, gone.

Artemis had regained her composure and cleared her throat before saying "If this is your choice then so be it. But, I am still without a lieutenant. So, is there anyone else in the room who would like to join the Hunt? Perhaps you, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was dumbstruck. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eventually she said "I-I-I…"

Annabeth's POV

"If that is your choice then so be it. But, I am still without a lieutenant. So, is there anyone else in the room who would like to join the Hunt? Perhaps you Annabeth?"

Did Artemis just ask me join the Hunt? Me, Annabeth Chase a Hunter?

I have been waiting for this opportunity for a couple of years and usually would have jumped at the opportunity. Instead, I sit here dumbstruck, not saying anything.

I opened my mouth to answer, not knowing what I was going to say. But, my throat got dry and I didn't say anything. All eyes were on me in the throne room and I just wanted to curl up in the corner, sheltered from everyone's stares.

Percy. If I join the Hunt I will lose Percy and he will probably hate me. Percy is my best friend, apart from Thalia. I already lost Luke, can I lose Percy too? In fact, I would lose both Thalia AND Percy. I may seem tough, but there is no way I can survive without my friends.

And then there was my mother. I didn't want to disappoint her. I have spent all of my life trying to prove myself to her. What would she want me to do?

I didn't know what to say , but I had to answer. So I began "I-I-I…"

**Author's Note- I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You probably hate me right now. I know how much we all hate cliff hangers but I couldn't resist. I know it's short, but I saw the opportunity for that cliffy and couldn't resist. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Please don't hate me! I know I left you at a major cliffy at the end of the last chapter and then didn't update in a week, but here it is. Please review and tell me what you think of the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters in this chapter**

Annabeth's POV

"I-I-I…" I trailed off. I can't just say the first thing that comes to my mind. I am a daughter of Athena for Gods sake. I must be wise and make wise decisions.

If I join the Hunt I will become immortal, lose my friends, never have a family, and probably never see my father again. If I don't join the Hunt I may never become immortal, keep my friends, age, get to see my family, and fight alongside Thalia in battle.

I think I know what I want to do: I do not want to join the Hunt. I want to stay with my friends and eventually have a family.

I took a deep breathe before confidently saying, "Artemis, that is a very generous offer, but I am afraid I must say no. I do not want to join the Hunt. I have great friends her and wish to fight alongside Thalia." I heard Percy let out a breathe, saw Thalia give me an encouraging smile, and saw my mother with a proud smile her face.

Artemis was not surprised by my answer, nodded, and said "Very well."

Zeus then stood up and said, "Well, if all is settled, you all must get back to Camp Half-Blood and prepare for war tomorrow."

"Zeus, before they go I believe we have one more thing to discuss." Artemis stated while looking at the Ophiotaurus.

Thalia's POV

I had forgotten the reason we came here. The Ophiotaurus: the half-cow, half-serpent that Percy has come to call Bessie.

Dionysus then stood up and said, "Wait. Why should we trust Thalia or any of these half-bloods?"

"And what would you like us to do with them if we cannot trust them? Kill them?" Zeus asked.

Athena spoke up and said, "If we must, along with the Ophiotaurus. We cannot keep an animal that dangerous alive."

"Mother! How can you say that? To hurt or even kill Thalia, my friend?" Annabeth said. Her face was red from anger and all eyes were on her.

"This is the difference between the rise and fall of Olympus. Is a friendship worth the fall of Olympus?" Athena replied.

Annabeth nodded and didn't say another word. She looked at me with sorry eyes and I could she thought our friendship was worth it, she just didn't want to be disrespectful and argue with her mother.

Percy then said, "Wait a minute. Don't the Gods and teachers at camp teach us half-bloods not to mess with the fates?" Most of the Gods nodded as Annabeth and I gave encouraging smiles and nods. "Then why are you, the Gods, trying to get around the prophecy and change fate?"

None of the Gods said anything, until Zeus stood up and said, "We will vote. Who would like to keep these young half-bloods alive?" Every God except Dionysus, Athena, and Ares raised their hands. "It is settled then. We will these young half-bloods alive and now to the issue of the Ophiotaurus."

Percy spoke again "Please don't kill Bessie-"

"Bessie?" Poseidon asked. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad" Percy said, "he's just a sea creature; really _nice _sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon looked uncomfortable. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it or-"

"You can't" Percy insisted. He looked at my father, I was surprised he was brave enough and didn't back down. "As I said earlier: controlling the prophecies never works. Besides, Bess- the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's as wrong as…as Kronos eating his children for something they _might _do. It's wrong!"

My father considered this and looked at me. I looked at him with pleading eyes. My father continued, "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"Dad, you must trust me." I said. "Would you rather Kronos get stronger and regain full form?" I asked.

"No, of course not, but our army is not ready. They will not be strong enough to face Kronos army." My father responded.

"Do you really think Kronos army is ready? They aren't expecting me to be the child of the prophecy. When Kronos set it up so the Golden Fleece would be put on my tree he didn't think I would be the child of the prophecy. He knew I would be offered the opportunity to become a Hunter and didn't think I would be able to resist the power. He tried to use my fatal flaw against me."

My father looked upset; he obviously didn't like the idea of someone using me. "That still doesn't give me a reason to trust you. How can I know you won't sacrifice the Ophiotaurus to make your choice easier?"

"Dad, you have to trust me. Id you don't trust me, how would you feel if Percy was in my place? I know how you dislike your brother, so how would you feel if _his _son was in my place?" I turned to Poseidon and said, "I mean no disrespect to you. I wanted to make a point."

He replied, "I understand child."

My father cleared his throat and I could tell he didn't like the idea of me apologizing to his brother. "I see you point but it is not my decision. Let us vote. All in favor of trusting this young half-blood and keeping the Ophiotaurus alive raise you hands."

Surprisingly, most of the Gods hands went up. The only hands that stayed down were that of Dionysus, Athena, and Ares.

"We have a majority." My father said.

Poseidon stood up and said, "I will keep the Ophiotaurus down in my kingdom."

My father nodded and said, "Very well. As for you my young half-bloods head back to camp and tell them about the events of today, so you can start preparing for the war tomorrow. In the meantime, I will iris message Chiron and explain what has and will happen. Do you have transportation to camp?"

"Yes, father. We have Pegasus waiting for us."

"Very well then, be off."

**Author's note- So, what did you think? Please leave a review and tell what you thought and if you want me to continue. I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
